Sometime After Mamma Mia Fanfic!
by the.beginning.of.happiness
Summary: Mamma Mia - the after story of Donna and Sam.... what's gonna happen next? Please R/R my first fanfic.
1. Beginning

A/N I own nothing… first fanfic…loved the movie it was great!!

Donna woke up to the sound of her husband, Sam, snoring…again. She had been waked up by him all week exactly at 6AM and it had become a kind of routine. She got up and swayed a bit, she didn't feel that good. Well I am probably tired, she thought. If I just get something to eat, get a shower and get dressed, I should be fine! So she did just that, and made breakfast for Sam too, and brought it up on a tray for him.

"Sam, honey, wake up," She shook him slightly.

He groaned and sat up, he saw Donna sitting there with a tray in her hands.

She went up and kissed him and sat the tray on his lap.

"And what may I ask, did I do to deserve this?" Sam asked, though he already knew what she would say.

"Because you're my husband, silly, and it wasn't as if I was up late!" She started laughing.

"What?" Sam asked confused, "Well, honey you have been waking me at 6 every morning this week, by your snoring!" She laughed more just the look on his face!

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He started laughing too.

"Listen you eat that and get a shower get dressed or whatever you need too, I'm not feeling that good so I'm gonna get some fresh air, by the beach,"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine stop worrying, I'm probably just _tired,"_

"_I love you, Donna"_

"_I love you too, see you later!"_

_She went out into the lovely sunny morning. This is why I love Greece she thought. She had moved there from France when she was about 20, when she had her daughter Sophie. Though she was originally from America, though she moved at 16 to France to study, she didn't get on with her parents, they thought she was a waste of space and that she should make something of herself, so she left and never turned back. Never._

_She saw Sophie sitting on the bench outside looking at something._

"_Hey what ya -"_

_Sophie jumped, "Hey mom what you doing here?"_

"_Soph, what's up?"_

"_OK, ya got me."_

_Sophie surrendered her mom's old journal and her baby photo's._

"_Soph, what did I tell you about this! You can find out who your father is if you want! Stop going through all this junk trying to figure out because your never gonna know for sure, not until you let them do a DNA test."_

"_I know mom, I'm sorry I just like doing this, it comforts me a bit," Sophie looked sheepish_

"_Look, Soph, I'm sorry, I just don't like bringing up the past because we're all happy know and I want it to stay that way,"_

_Donna hadn't thought about what happened for a while, 6 months actually, before that she thought about it every day. The truth was that she nor Sophie knew who Sophie's father was, there were 3 guys around the same time… Bill Anderson, Harry Bright and her husband, Sam Carmichael._

_She had loved Sam all her life, ever since that one night. She loved all the guys but secretly hoped it was Sam…_


	2. Donna's Rush

Sorry, this is so short I usually write short chapters….

Donna made her way to the beach, there was a lovely breeze that blew her soft blonde wavy hair off her face, Sam saw her from the balcony. She looked so beautiful and he too started to remember that one special night they had shared. He had always known that she was the one for him no matter what. She had a lovely personality and sense of humour; she always knew how to make him laugh…

Donna was taking a turn for the worst, she felt too cold and dizzy so she made her way back, she was half way up the stairs when everything started spinning, it wouldn't stop.

"Sam?" Donna called out; she sat down on the step so she wouldn't fall of it.

Sam rushed over, he had already seen her stagger over, and Sophie had heard the call and had come over too, just in case.

"Mom are you alright?"

"Donna, are you alright?" Sam and Sophie said both in unison.

"Everything's spinning I just need a minute -"

"Donna!"

"Mom!"

She had fainted.

"Sophie, go and get the pick up, you know how to drive don't you? I'll carry her over,"

Sophie obeyed and ran to get the truck, Please be alright mom, she thought to herself.

"Donna, Donna, can you hear me?"

No response.

Sam picked her up and carried her to the truck, they made their way to the hospital and Sam couldn't take it, he let go of his emotions and started to cry, Sophie looked over.

"Dad, it's going to be OK, don't worry mom is strong she wont give in that easily,"

"OK, your right, I've got to calm down," He took a few deep breaths and look down at Donna, she seemed very at peace, but was very pale, though she was still breathing.

They got out of the truck and ran over to the door.

They rushed over and the nurses immediately got her a bed and whisked her away.

"I'm sorry, you can't come for a while we just need to find out what's wrong with her first, just relax we have people coming in here loads fainting, it's usually nothing, just stay calm!" a kind nurse said reassuringly.


	3. Is Everything Alright?

Sam waited with Sophie outside in the waiting room. Sam couldn't seem to calm down he was pacing and thinking about what could be wrong with her, though he didn't want to he had to think about the possibilities of what might happen. Sophie couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, will you please sit down! You've been pacing for ages and you need to sit down before you fall down."

He sat down. He knew from experience to do what Sophie told him, she was just like her mom.

After some more waiting, a doctor finally came out of one of the rooms.

"Uh… Mr. Carmichael?"

"That's me."

"Could you please come over here?"

He followed the doctor. "Just please tell me that she's going to be alright."

"Oh, well she's going to be alright. Though there was some major trouble in theatre."

"You took her to theatre?"

"Yes, sorry we had no time to tell you it was urgent."

"Her lung collapsed so that explains why she fainted, when the body doesn't get enough oxygen it starts to shut itself down to conserve it and if we didn't take her to theatre when we did I am sure she would have died, so you are very lucky to have brought her in when you did."

"Well, can I see her?"

"Yes, she is in room ten just along the corridor."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Well, that's my job. Your very welcome."

Sam motioned to Sophie to come over and he started to explain to her on the way down the room. He was glad that Sophie was old enough to understand what had happened, and just how close they were to losing Donna, though the minute the saw her their hearts sank. Donna was laying sleeping in the bed, she still looked very pale and to make it worse she had tubes coming out of her nose, a oxygen mask round her neck, a drip in her hand and was hooked up to a heart machine. Sam had never seen her like this before, so weak and delicate, he always thought she was strong and independent but now he knew she was just like anyone else, she was strong, but not as strong as everyone had thought.


	4. Sam, I need to tell you something

Sophie thought that she should leave Sam to speak to Donna so, she did and watched through the window. Sam was completely dazed by how Donna looked he just couldn't get over it. He went over and kissed her on the forehead and started stroking her hair.

"Donna, I love you and I just wanted you to know that, because it scares me that I might not be able to tell you that again."

"Why not?" He heard a soft voice speak to him.

He looked up to see Donna looking at him with a small smile.

"Because I almost lost you…"

"You will never lose me, I'll always be there to bug you." She stared to laugh but stopped with the look on her husbands face and because she was in pain.

Donna, knew something that was quite exciting but, she didn't know if Sam would feel the same way. She hoped. She knew it would be better to tell him now and get it over and done with rather than tell him later.

"Look, Sam I have to tell you something… I woke up earlier after I went to theatre and told me but I told them not to tell you because I wanted to do that myself. If that makes sense…."

She took his hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sam, I'm pregnant, they say about twelve weeks."

Sam just stared at her, blankly.

"Sam, honey, say something, please… I know it wasn't planned, God knows it wasn't planned or if you want me to get rid of it…… I can. Sam, just SAY SOMETHING!"

Donna hoped he would be happy, she didn't want to get rid of the baby, she was so excited.

"Donna, I love you so much and now we have something to show for it, I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a dad!"

Sam kissed her, a kiss that left them breathless.

"Oh thank God, Sam you scared me!"

Though Donna was excited, she wasn't sure how she would cope, she wasn't twenty anymore……

A/N. I really hope you like this because I am really usually not good at this. I hope you like the new twist or if you don't like it…….. I could fix it? Oh, I don't know just tell me what ya think!!!


	5. Sophie's thoughts

Sophie saw them through the window smiling at each other lovingly… she wished she and Sky had the same love for each other as her parents though, they didn't, she didn't know why. They love each other so much but Sky wasn't ready to make a commitment, he was off to Italy without her, meeting people, maybe a pretty girl…… OK, Sophie stop thinking about it…

She went into the room with Donna and Sam, went up to her mom and hugged her, not hard though, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Soph, you alright, you look…"

"I've been worried about you! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Soph!"

Sam butted in "She's more than fine…..

Donna made a 'Shhhh' sign.

"… she's brilliant!"

Sophie laughed. She needed it, she didn't know if now would be the right time to talk about Sky to her parents, they weren't that happy with him and what he had done to her. So they talked about Donna. They found out she was being released in a few days, maybe more, so she went and got some things for her at the Villa. She decided to leave it and go and write in her journal, it was a good way to get feelings out when you felt you couldn't talk about them, her mom was to interested in talking to Sam she wouldn't notice if she took a while.

"Donna, why did you not let me tell Sophie about the baby?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think it would be right, she's upset about Sky, even though she wont admit it I know she is. I just didn't wanna rub it in her face about how happy we are when her supposed 'future husband' is in Italy doing who knows what!"

"So, when are you planning to tell her?"

"Well Rosie and Tanya along with Harry and Bill are coming when I get out of here, we can have a party and tell everyone altogether… would that be OK?"

"I so lucky to have a wife as smart and beautiful as you!"

"Oh I am lucky to have an equally smart and handsome husband!"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Sam!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been worse than all the others. I keep thinking about Sky, I haven't heard from him in months and I miss him so much. I really hate to say it but I don't think he loves me anymore, I feel really jealous of mom because Sam is so loving towards her and makes her feel really important. I am just brushed to the side with Sky. Everything else in his world just seems more important than me. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him but I can't live like this anymore either, not knowing if he loves me or not, not knowing where he is or what he's doing, I just wish I could turn back to the wedding day. I wish I would have married him, otherwise he might not have left me alone. I already told him that I didn't want to go, that I would miss everyone too much and that if he went we might not be able to keep in contact. He just didn't seem to care… he went anyway of course. He just couldn't help himself. So here I am a nervous wreck trying to figure out what I done wrong. I need to talk to him, I could try calling, but it would just go to voicemail again. I could try writing but he just wouldn't write back. I really wish I could tell my mom all of this but I just don't know if she would understand… wait a minute, she might. Sam left her all alone too. She might be able to tell me what to feel and what to do because I really can't think anymore. I'm gonna go now diary. I need to blow my nose and wipe my tears, stop thinking about him, go to my mom leave her the stuff and talk to her, yeah I can do this. I don't need Sky, or maybe… I do._

_Sophie x_

(A.N I hope you like this! I just thought it would be better to explain what had happened to Sophie and Sky, because I don't think I mentioned them! Next chapter ** Spoilers** Ii will be Sophie talking to Donna about this and Donna after she gets released at the party.) xx


	6. When You're Gone

When Sophie went to the hospital she was glad to find that Sam was away to get something to eat. She knocked the door and heard her mom say come in.

"Soph, there you are, I felt like you've been gone for ages!"

"Well, I have! It's just I've been thinking about…"

"Sky, I know, I can tell… you want to talk about it don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do, sometimes its scary when you can tell that stuff it's as if you have a speaker in my brain or something."

"Well, that's the advantages of being a mother."

They both laughed, but Donna wanted to get back to Sophie's problem.

"OK, honey, what is it?"

"Well, it's just I feel so left out you know, I mean you and Sam are so happy together and I don't have that because Sky left me."

"That's because Sky is a jerk."

"Well, I love him, very much, but I don't think he loves me anymore and I thought I could talk to you about this because Sam left you and I - I j -just…" Sophie was crying so hard she couldn't talk properly. Donna really felt for her, she really knew what is was like to lose the one you really love, and you think its forever, but it might not be.

"Oh, Soph, come here,"

Donna hugged her daughter as tightly as she could and rubbed her back trying to make her calm down.

"You know you really should have talked to me about this earlier, you shouldn't have bottled it up like this."

"I know, I feel terrible and I don't know what to do!"

"He'll come back, he will, if he really truly loves you. If he doesn't he doesn't deserve you, you should know better than to wait around for him. Have you tried calling?"

"Yes, but every time I do it just goes straight to voicemail and I've wrote to him but he just doesn't reply, he could be anywhere, doing anything, maybe found someone new…"

"Well I don't know, were just gonna have to hope that he isn't stupid enough not to come back, because he will have lost the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Thanks mom, you're right, I shouldn't wait for him I should just got on with life and not dwell on the past…"

"Exactly, now please go and get some rest, you look really tired."

"Thanks mom, I'll go, hope you have a nice night."

"Well I don't think so, but thanks anyway!"

Sophie left. She lied to her mom; she would think about Sky constantly, she knew she would. She just couldn't seem to get him out of her head, it was horrible. She started to sing:

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried,_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on your side,_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it OK,_

_I miss you……_

She walked in the door and got into bed she didn't think, she didn't talk, she just slept.

Meanwhile when Sam got back to see Donna, she realized that she was sleeping, so he sat down beside her and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so at rest even after the events of the past few days. I mean she just went through a major operation and found out she was pregnant. Yet she still looked beautiful, just like the day they first met… Sam drifted off into a dream of how they met.

Donna got out of bed and made sure she had packed all the stuff Sophie had brought her during her stay. Everything was there. She was ready to go; she was ready to see Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry. She was ready for the big announcement later. What she wasn't ready for was the reason of the announcement. She wasn't sure if she could cope with a baby, not again. She did have a wonderful family to get her through it this time, but she still wasn't who she was before. Sam interrupted her train of thought.

"You OK? You look worried."

"I'm fine, stop worrying! I'm just thinking about how we're going to tell everyone later."

"It's going to be great, they will be happy for us!"

"Yeah, I suppose, I better go pick them up," Donna went over and kissed Sam, they stayed there a minute just embracing taking each other in.

"I'll see you later, I love you,"

"I love you, too, forever!"

(A.N That song was When You're Gone By Avril Lavigne, I am so sorry, but I can't seem to write longer chapters!! I just can't! I'm sorry! =])


	7. Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry Arrive

"Ahhh! Donna!" Rosie screamed from the harbour and rushed over too her.

"Rosie! Oh, I've missed you!"

"And you haven't missed me?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya! Of course I missed you!" Donna screamed.

"For One Night,"

"And One Night Only…"

"Donna and the Dynamos!"

"Dynamo, Dynamo, sleep all day and whoopoo all night!"

"How are you?!" Donna asked, she had missed them a lot.

"Oh, I'm great, you know…I'm married and -"

"YOUR MARRIED, ROSIE?" Donna couldn't believe it.

"You mean I won't have my little Hermit anymore?"

"Nope, not anymore,"

"Well… who's that lucky guy?"

"Oh ya know, Bill."

"Ohhh… wow that happened fast!"

"Well, I'm so happy Donna,"

"Awww, Rosie!"

"If you're happy I'm happy," She gave Rosie a hug.

"So, serial bride, how have you been?"

"Well, I'm getting divorced, again!"

"Aww, Tanya, what happened?"

"His birthday presents are unacceptable,"

They all laughed, trust Tanya!

"So who have you got your eye on now?" Rosie was curious.

"Well, I don't know there was a very nice man at Lady Marian's party I saw, he's probably just waiting for someone like me too come along and marry him."

"You hope!"

"Well, so what have you been up to then, Donna?"

"Nothing, you know just running the hotel, enjoying life with Sam… where is Bill and Harry?"

"Oh they are over on the boat, they'll be over when they're hungry!"

Donna smiled, that was true.

Donna knew that if she told Tanya and Rosie about her trip to the hospital , they would be so overprotective of her. She just couldn't be bothered. She was still thinking about later and telling everyone about the news, she knew they would be happy for her, she didn't even know why she was worried. Just shake it off she told herself.

When they went back to the villa, there were decorations up, saying welcome and glasses of champagne sitting out.

"Oh, I do love Sam," said Rosie, lifting her glass, "he always knows how to throw a welcome party."

"Donna, do you not want some of this?" Tanya asked.

Oh, no, I can't… the baby… oh no.

"Uhh… you know I think I'll pass, I need to go and find Sam."

"What's up with her?" Rosie and Tanya asked each other.

Donna made it up the steps and went into her room, she saw Sam sitting there looking rather angry. She went up and sat beside him, putting her arm round him.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"Me, that's what's wrong, I was so stupid to leave you to get married to Lorraine, I should have stayed, I should have been there for you when you were pregnant with Sophie, I feel like an idiot."

"What are you talking about? Sam, that was years ago! I didn't even know I was pregnant then! Look, Sam you really need to move on, I have! There is no point on dwelling on something that happened so long ago. I mean, I forgive you and I hope you don't feel like this anymore, you shouldn't feel like you need to make it up."

"I'm so sorry Donna -"

She kissed him, mainly so he would stop talking, and they just stared into each others eyes.

"Sam, stop now, don't talk about this, not now, it's over."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Now, I think Harry and Bill might be downstairs so, come down with me and we can chat together."

"I'll be down in a minute, go on down."

"Alright, I love you,"

"I love you too."

Donna went down the steps again and went over to Harry and Bill who had just arrived.

"Donna, lovely to see you! How are you?" She hugged Harry and Bill.

"Oh, I'm okay jut running the hotel and stuff, what about you two?"

"Hold that thought,"

Donna ran back up the stairs and ran into the bathroom, she locked the door and was sick. She heard Sam knocking at the door. She unlocked it and washed her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I knew this was going to start at some point but it'll stop soon… I hope." Donna tried her face. "they probably know something is wrong because I didn't take the champagne and I all of a sudden just dashed off, this is the annoying part, just go down without me, make something up and don't answer any questions yet."


	8. Sophie

The hours passed and Donna slept and Sam did as he was told, not to answer any questions. Donna woke up and went down to see how everyone was.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, why what has Sam told you?"

"Nothing that's why we asked!" Tanya said, she had been trying to get answers out of Sam for ages now and was tired of, "I don't know," answers.

"Oh, well yeah I'm just tired, you don't know what it's like to run a hotel!" They laughed.

"Where's Sophie, we were waiting for her to come down." Bill came over and asked.

"Oh, good question, I haven't seen her all day either. I'll go up and get her."

Donna ran up the stairs again, glad to get away from the uneasy feeling of her lying to her friends. She walked into Sophie's room and saw the usual lump under the covers. She went over and shook her gently.

"Sophie, wake up honey, everyone's waiting to see you."

"Sophie?"

Sophie didn't move, she just lay there. Donna checked to see if she was breathing, she wasn't.

"Oh my God, SAM!!!"

Donna didn't know what to do she just screamed for Sam and tried to wake Sophie up, nothing. Donna felt sick, she new this wasn't good. Finally after what seemed like hours Sam arrived.

"What is it, what happened?"

"Sam quickly phone a doctor, an ambulance, anything, we need to get her to the hospital, we can't drive, it would take to long. Sam she isn't breathing. Just do whatever you can and please hurry."

Sam ran down the steps around to the phone and called the ambulance, luckily they didn't take long, about five minutes.

Everyone was running around in a frenzy questions being asked everywhere, Sam couldn't answer them, he couldn't talk he felt numb. He could hear Donna crying, as they took her away. Finally Sam opened his mouth and started to explain everything. He said he was sorry, and that he and Donna were going to go to the hospital, and Donna jumped in the truck. They didn't talk to one another, they didn't need to, they just held hands. Donna stared into space silent tears going down her cheeks. She knew she had lost Sophie. She had lost her little girl, the only person she had when she was alone, through all the years that had passed, she just couldn't feel anything, she couldn't believe it. Sam just couldn't think about anything, he didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do. Eventually they found there way into the hospital and asked to see Sophie's doctor.

"Mrs. Carmichael, Mr. Carmichael, I am so sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter has passed away…"

Donna took a deep breath and tried to hold it back until it was just her and Sam.

"Uhh… w-what, I-I um mean uh how did she…?" Donna's voice was shaky and she was finding it hard to speak.

"Well, we think because of heart failure, it couldn't have been helped,"

"Would she have been in any pain?" Sam asked, he wouldn't have wanted her to have suffered.

"No, painless, very rarely though, usually people would suffer a lot in these situations but she seems to have just passed like falling asleep."

Donna had left by this point, she was standing just outside. Looking at the water.

"It's quite late, could we come back tomorrow and sort everything out? I think it's been a bit too much for my wife."

"Certainly we'll keep her in the morgue, and come back any time tomorrow. I am really sorry, I have a daughter around Sophie's age. I can't imagine what it's like."

"Thank you, very much."

They shook hands and he went out to see Donna. He went up and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Donna, she's safe."

Donna couldn't hold it in anymore, she turned around and cried into Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sam couldn't help but cry too, he felt regret. He didn't get enough time to know Sophie properly. He wished he could turn back time.

"That's right, just let it all out," Sam said softly.

"Sam, we better go…" she wiped her face, "…tell everyone about…this."


	9. The Morning After

They went back to the villa, and when they came everyone rushed up to them, asking questions.

"Is Sophie alright?"

"When is she coming back?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Donna stepped back, and looked at Sam. He nodded.

She looked at everyone and they knew what she meant.

Everybody fell silent instantly. Donna swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry, I have to tell you this, but um…I- uh I mean S-Soph…"

Donna ran upstairs up to the bedroom. She couldn't take this, not now, not while she was expecting another baby. It just wasn't fair. Her fairytale life was falling in around her. She heard footsteps and the door opening. She felt someone lie beside her.

"Please, can I just be left alone, just for a moment,"

"Sure, I'll go," It was Sam.

"No, wait, I didn't mean you, I thought it was someone else."

Sam sat down on the bed and Donna sat up. Donna looked at him, not like she usually did, she really looked at him straight in the eyes, seeing what was inside, what he was thinking, almost. She knew that he missed Sophie as much as she did, if not more. She knew that he felt regret about not knowing her better. She knew that he would be there for her and that he would try his best to comfort her as best he could in such an awkward situation. She knew it was hard for him to see her like this.

"No, Donna you should have some time to think."

Sam left. Donna didn't know what to do, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had cried all the tears she had. She just lay down and went to sleep. She had an awful night tossing and turning. Sam came in and lay beside her, holding her tight. She woke up the next morning and for a few blissful moments, she felt happy. Suddenly, the rush of what had happened the previous night all came flooding back, it was like a weight on her heart, and it just wouldn't lift, it wouldn't sink in.

She got up and went outside to the courtyard and saw a small package sitting in the middle of it. She went over and picked it up. Her face saddened when she looked it was for Sophie. She quickly opened it up and found many different letters inside it. It was from Sky. She dropped and package and just stared at it. Donna couldn't believe that Sophie had thought Sky had forgotten about her. She picked up one of the many letters she dropped and read through it.

Dear Sophie,

How are you? I miss you so much still and I can't wait to see you. Things are fine here, I am in Paris right now. I have seen all the sights and just have a few more places to go before I get back. Thank you for being so nice about the whole situation of me going away, I know you didn't want me to, but I really wanted to see the world and make something of my life. I should be back on Friday 22nd June. I can't wait. We are still going to get married when I get back right? Do you still have the ring I gave you before I left? Do you still want a big white wedding? I just want to know what you have planned because I am a guy and I don't know about these things! I love you so much and hope to see you soon.

All my love, I miss you.

Sky x

Donna had tears in her eyes. She blinked and knew that she was crying. It made her cry harder at the thought of them getting married. 22nd June? That was this Friday. Oh, no. How was Donna going to tell Sky? She couldn't even tell her own friends. Just then Rosie came up to her and hugged her. Donna cried into Rosie's shoulder and Rosie hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Donna."

"I guess Sam told you."

"Yeah. I really don't know what to say."

"That makes a change." Donna chuckled slightly.

"What's that?" Rosie motioned to the package.

"It's um… letters for Sophie from Sky. He's coming back on Friday, Rosie. What am I going to do? I couldn't even bring myself to tell you never mind tell Sky. They were supposed to get married the day Sky came back. But I think it might be Sophie's… funeral."

Rosie just sat down, silently.

Donna went into the kitchen and got her and Rosie a drink. When she got back she saw Bill and Tanya sitting with Rosie.


	10. Seeing Sophie

When Donna seen everyone out there waiting for her, she did a U turn. She started to run. She ran and ran until she wasn't aware of her surroundings the only thing she could feel was her feet banging on the ground and her heart thumping in her chest. She ran to the place she dreaded going but knew she had to at some point... the hospital. She stopped just outside it and got her breath back. She walked in. .

"Mrs Carmicheal, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my daughter."

"Oh, I see please wait a moment."

"Oh, okay I will."

Donna sat down and all of a sudden butterflies entered her stomach. She didn't know if she was nervous or scared, probably a bit of both. Donna was called into a empty room with a table in the middle. Laying on the table was Sophie. All Donna could look at was her, she didn't even realize when the doctor walked out and Sam came in. All she could think about was how beautiful she looked. So peaceful and at rest. Donna knew then. She knew that everything was going to be alright. She wasn't sure how but it was. Sophie was safe and didn't have any pain, she wasn't worried about Sam or anything. Donna stroked Sophie's hair and kissed her on the forehead. She was ice cold. She stood back and let a tear slip. Sam had seen enough. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Sam it's you, you scared me."

Donna fiercely tried to wipe away the tears but Sam stopped her.

"Don't, you have to understand it's alright to mourn your daughter."

"I don't understand why this had to happen to me, Sam. I really don't. I've been a good person, well mannered, I went to school, I got a job, I work my butt off every day, I had a daughter and I've tried to bring her up the best I could. I've don't have a criminal record, I pay my bills on time, I really don't know what I've done to deserve this."

"It seems that every time I love something, I lose something. I got you and I lost contact with my mother. I lost you and I got Sophie. And now I have you back again and I've lost Sophie. I wonder what I'm gonna lose next." She put a protective hand on her stomach.

The whole time Donna was talking she was looking at Sophie and Sam was holding her around her waist looking at Sophie over her shoulder.

"I guess we better go, sort out everything, oh and I forgot to tell you Sky --"

"-- is coming back on the 22nd, I know, I read the letter. Rosie gave it to me."

"Oh, Sam I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't cope with this. I really don't know."

They walked off and seen the doctor. The funeral director was there and they organised the funeral for June 23rd. They wanted to understand what had happened to Sky. That was going to be another story.

Sorry this chapter is so sort AND that it's taken me this long to update!! Thank you for those who are reveiwing any way I dedicate this to all of you! Thank you so much!


	11. Sky Returns

The next few days were a blur. Donna could seem to get in focus at all. She couldn't concentrate. All she was focused on was how she was gonna tell Sky.  
Unfortunately he was coming back in a few hours.

"Sky, I need to talk to you about something..."

"Sky, could I talk to you for a moment?"

It didn't matter what way Donna put it, it still sounded horrible.

"Donna, Donna, Hello?"

Rosie was waving a hand in front of her face and Donna jumped out of her dazed state.

"What, what is it?"

"Donna you need to calm down. You really do. Sky's gonna be fine, well he might find it as a bit of a shock but it's not your fault --"

"--well how come I feel like it is. I feel like I didn't protect my daughter properly. That's my job, to protect her, and I didn't."

"Oh Donna, you really are a jigsaw puzzle. I don't know how Sam does it."

"Oh I do it with great difficulty." Sam appeared.

She sat down beside Donna and took her hand.

Donna stood up and took Sam with her. They started to walk together. They both said nothing until Donna broke the silence when they made it to the beach.

"Sam, I am so sorry, that through all this, I haven't said something very important to you."

"What would that be?"

"I love you."

The three words had a big impact on Sam. He just stared into space a moment. The he sat down on the sand. Then Donna was the one that was suprised.  
Sam had began to cry.

"Sam, Sam, what is it? It's not as if you haven't heard it before." She chuckled lightly.

Then Donna remembered something. This is exactly what had happened the day Sam left for New York again. It made her feel nervous. Was he leaving her?

"Sam, what is it? Please can you tell me?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I think it's just a mixture of everything. Sophie and the new baby and the way you have been so strong through it all. I was expecting you to crumble under the pressure. But you seem to have everything in place. You amaze me. So much."

Donna didn't know what to say. She just sat there thinking how she could have ended up with such a wonderful man. Donna sat down beside him and kissed him on the forehead she made her way down kissing his nose and his cheeks where the tears had fallen. Then she kissed him on the lips. It felt nice to have a sense of closeness to him again. She felt like they had drifted apart, with everything that had happened.

"I love you too, Donna."

They just sat enjoying each others company for a while. Donna relized something.

"Sam what time is it?"

"It's ten past three, why?"

"Oh, shoot I have to go and get Sky here was here ten minutes ago."

"No, you stay here get some air, or do what ever you were doing. I'll go and get him."

"Sam, don't tell him. Please. Maybe, we could do it together."

"Alright. Together it is. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sam made his way to where the pick up was. When he got in, he remembered how brave Sophie had been when they were taking Donna to the hospital.

"Just like her mother..."

He drove off to the harbour, taking the twists and turns of the road. He stopped where the beach started and walked over it. He was looking for Sky. He couldn't find him. Sam was starting to worry, what if something had happened to him too? But thankfully after everyone had cleared away he saw Sky sitting on top of his suitcase.

"Sky!" Sam shouted over to him.

"Sam!" Sky started to walk over.

They greeted each other with a hug.

"Wow, it's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine, travelling was the best thing ever. It's what I've always wanted to do, and I can't believe Sophie actually let me! Did she get the letters I sent?"

"Um... yeah, I think so."

"So how is everyone?"

"...Great, you know, just great."

"Well that's good, are you alright Sam? You look a little worried."

"What? No I'm fine! Really."

"Okay then. So how are things with Donna?"

"Oh great, we're really happy. She's going to have a baby."

"Wow, really? That's great. I hope me and Sophie can be as happy as you gus are!"

"Oh I hope so too."

Sam felt very uncomfortable in this conversation. Sky knew something was wrong. But, he promised Donna he wouldn't tell. The rest of the way back to the Villa was very silent. Sam didn't speak so Sky didn't speak. All Sam could think about was telling Sky and all Sky could think about was seeing Sophie.

When they got to the Villa, Donna was standing outside waiting for them.

"Oh, Sky! You look great! So glad to have you back again!"

She went up and hugged him. She looked at Sam to make sure he hadn't spilled. Sam shook his head. Donna let out a sigh of relief.

"Congrats Donna! I hear there's gonna be a new member of the family!"

"Thanks, Sky."

"So, where is everyone? Where's Sophie?"

"Um.. Sky about that..." 


	12. Telling Sky and Forgotten Anniversary

"There's something I, we, have to tell you about Sophie."

Sam went over to Donna and put a comforting arm around her. He knew this was hard for her, he wanted to make sure she knew they were doing it together.

"......Sky, Sophie...Sophie's gone."

"What? Gone where? Has she went of with another man? Did I leave it to late?"

Just seeing how crushed Sky was at that moment. Donna wasn't sure how she was going to say the next sentence.

"No, Sky, she hasn't gone off with someone else. She's uh... well, she passed away on Tuesday."

Donna couldn't look at Sky. She didn't want to see the expression on his face. She was sure it would make her cry. But then Donna remembered something.  
"It's alright to mourn your own daughter." She thought about those words and then she looked at Sky. Tears streaming down his face, his head in his hands.  
Donna went over to him stood him up and hugged him tight. Tears now streaming down her face she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's gonna be alright Sky, okay? Everything's gonna be alright."

Donna was so sad for Sky. He was like the son she had never had. Donna always thought of him that way and it killed her to see him like this.

"Sky, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. There is nothing to say. Do you want some time alone? You can go up to Sophie's room if you want."

"I don't what I'm going to do without her Donna, she was the only girl I ever loved. Thank you so much for being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Donna and Sam watched as Sky made his way slowly up to Sophie's room. Donna hadn't been in since that night... well maybe once.

Donna turned around and hugged Sam tight. She kissed him and stood there enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. Sam could always make her feel better. Donna felt funny. She didn't have the nagging pain weighing her down anymore. It was like Sophie's way of telling her it was going to be alright. For sure this feeling told her that it was alright to move on, to not forget Sophie completely, Donna could never do that, but that she didn't have to think about Sophie constantly.

Sky was lying on Sophie's bed. He was trying to think things through. How he was going to cope. He was trying to absorb everything that happend.

"Well, she passed away on Tuesday."

The words came back to haunt him again and again. They swirled around his head making him feel sick. Quickly he ran into the bathroom and threw up. He couldn't take it. It was all too much. Just then he heard the door open and footsteps slowly coming in.

"Sky?" It was Donna.

"I'm in here."

"Sky! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine please don't worry. I'm gonna be fine. Just a lot to take in at the one time."

"Oh, I know, but as I said everythings going to be alright I can feel it."

"You know Donna, I think your right. After my brain gets things sorted out, I think it'll be alright."

"Come on get off the floor." Donna helped him up and quickly stepped back.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just when your pregnant things start not to work as well as they did. Or maybe I'm just getting old!" She chuckled.

"Your anything but that."

That moment was one of the strangest Donna had experienced. he was standing in the room of her dead daughter with her almost husband laughing. I just was a bit weird. Donna hurried out and went down the steps.

Sky just sat and thought about the good times with Sophie, and thought about how Donna was right. He was starting to feel better. He just needed some time to think.

When Donna get down the steps Sam was waiting for her.

"What? What did I do? Or what did I not do?"

"Nothing just follow me."

Donna followed Sam to the same spot on the beach they were at earlier. Only this time there was a table set and Eddie and Pepper standing like waitors. Sam turned to Donna and said "Happy Anniversary, Donna." A rush of guilt swept over her. She had forgotten. Their first anniversary and she had forgotten. Sam knew that Donna had, he hadn't expected her to have remembered. Not with everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Hold on give me a minute." Donna rushed up to their room and pulled a photo album and a small box from under the bed. She had remebered to get him something. She had it organized ages ago. She quickly got changed into the light blue patterned dress she wore at her wedding, it showed off her growing bump, she hadn't realized she was quite big. She snatched the red scarf from behind the door and took the gifts. She rushed back down to where Sam was. He was impressed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you get dressed that fast."

"Well, I can be full of surprises."

"That is true."

They just sat opposite each other and thought, about each other about Sophie about Sky and about the upcoming baby.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Sam said and broke the silence.

"Thank you, you look handsome too. You always do. Listen, Sam I'm really sorry I forgot about this-"

"Please, Donna don't worry about it. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be there for you."

"Oh, Sam, I really don't know what to say to that. Except that I feel the same way about you. Always have, always will."

Neither of them wanted to eat, so they let Eddie and Pepper go and have the rest of the evening off.

"Donna, I have a gift for you, something I hope you'll like."

Sam took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to show a lovely gold ring. Just like her wedding ring, only this one had diamonds in it.

"Oh, Sam, it's, well it's beautiful."

"It's an eternity ring. I thought since were married a year and having a baby together it would be a good time to give you one. This ring shows that no matter what your stuck with me."

"I'd stick with you anyway."

Sam went over and took her hand. He kissed it and then slowly slid the ring up her finger, until it was safely in place besde her wedding ring.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss.

"Now, I have something for you. It's not as special as your gift, but I really hope you like it."

She handed him the box and the photo album. He opened the box first, he took out a picture of a boat.

"You got me a picture of a boat?"

Donna laughed. "No, of course not! I got you the boat in the picture."

"Very funny now really what did you get me?"

"I'm serious! I remembered when we met and how you loved sailing in the boat you rented, so I got you your own."

"Well, I really don't know what to say now either. Thank you, so much."

"Your very welcome, Mr. Carmicheal."

Sam laughed. Donna was smiling at him. It was the happiest he had seen her in days. That was his plan. To take her mind off Sophie and for her to have some fun. It wasn't good for her or the baby for her to be acting like this. He was glad it had worked. Sam then got the photo album and flicked through it.

"It's pictures of us, pictures of all of Sophie's birthdays, some memories, some pictures of me with the girls. Just things I know you regret not being there for so I thought I would let you live them with me."

"Oh, thank you Donna, I am truely speechless now. I can't believe how much effort you put into this. Just to keep me from feeling guilty about all those years. But I am telling you, I can't believe I did that to you but I had no other choice I was-"

"-engaged, I know Sam. You have apologised enough and as you said at our wedding, lessons learned it's history when all is said and done. I forgive you."

Donna went over to him and kissed him. They made there way up to their bedroom and they spent some time talking about the pictures in the photo album. They went to sleep in each others arms, dreading the day that followed... the funeral.

Thanks so much for reading. I am so grateful and I really hope you like this! Reviews would be so much appreciated and thank you to everyone that has reveiwed so far. I thought I was really bad at writing stories and it being so succesful (in my opinion) is really wonderful so THANKS! :) Emma x 


	13. The Funeral

Donna's eyes flew open. She looked round at the clock. 4AM. She was dreading the day already. She looked round to her other side and noticed that Sam wasn't there. She quickly got up and started looking for him. He wasn't in the bathroom, then she checked the balcony. Sure enough Sam was sitting there flicking through the photo album given to him for their anniversary. He stopped at one particular photo. It was a picture of Sophie and Donna hugging. Sam just stared at it. We wondered what it would have been like if he had have been there. They looked so happy together. Donna came up behind Sam and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's my favorite picture, that wasn't that long ago. It was taken just after she and Sky got engaged."

Sam didn't look up he just stared at it, as if he were in his own little world.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Sam had been bottling his emotions up for days. He was just trying to be strong for Donna, but he wasn't sure if he could hold it much longer. He really wanted to burst into tears. Say how proud he was of Donna, for being so strong and for raising Sophie so well. He wanted to apologise. For not being there when Donna had needed him most. True, he didn't know if Sophie was really his, but he was almost certain. He had never felt so much love for one person. He decided that he should just let out his emotions. He told Donna that it was alright, so why couldn't he use his own advice. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, it made everything blurry, the way his mind had been when he was thinking about Sophie. He blinked quickly and let the tears fall. Donna was watching him intently because she knew something was wrong. When she saw the tears she immediately went to his side and hugged him, rocked him rubbing his back trying to make him feel better.

"It's alright, Sam just let it out. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It's just something that happened."

Sam was feeling better already, he didn't have a constant lump in his throat anymore.

"I'm gonna go down and get you some water, I'll be back in a minute, okay? I love you, don't you ever forget it."

Donna closed the door and lent against it for a moment. The tears were there, she just didn't want to let them flow. It was going to be alright. She kept saying it but somehow she wasn't as sure as she was before. She went down to the kitchen and turned on the light to see Sky sitting at the table his eyes puffy and red from crying and lack of sleep. Donna seemed to be the only one holding it together so she wasn't going to let it slip now. She went over to him didn't say a word and hugged him, she repeated the rocking and back rubbing for Sky. After all this was her job. She had to keep things going.

"I'm sorry Sky, I shouldn't have left you earlier. We never got time to talk about it."

"Donna, please, I don't want to talk about it. I've thought about it enough and look at the state of me. I've got to pull myself together!"

"Sky, don't be stupid! You just lost the person you love. I know how that feels, believe me. I may not have have lost him forever but I lost him. It's alright for you to be in this state. I was too."

"Donna, how do you do it? It doesn't matter what the situation is you always make everyone feel better."

"Because life is too short to be sad. We shouldn't be thinking about losing Sophie we should be celebrating the good times we had with her! That is what today is for."

"Help me. I don't know if I can go through with this."

"Well, me neither. I just have to go and be there one last time for my daughter."

"I suppose your right. I'm gonna try to go to sleep now. It's funny I always seem to want to sleep after talking to you."

"Well thanks a lot!" Donna laughed.

Donna quickly poured some water and rushed upstairs to her other paitient. Sam was now laying in bed staring into space. When Donna walked in he jumped.

"Sorry I scared you. Here's your water. Are you feeling better? Sorry I took so long Sky was in the kitchen, so I was trying to comfort him too."

"Will you stop apologising? It's fine, thank you for the water." He kissed her lightly.

"You shouldn't have kept all of that in, you know."

"I know, I need to learn to follow my own advice."

"I'm so tired." Donna curled up against Sam and closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she felt really comfortable lying against Sam listening to his steady heartbeat. Sam turned off the small light and put an arm around Donna. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep either. Sam and Donna just lay and held each other.

After a long night Donna got up at 6AM and walked down to the kitchen. She walked in to see Tanya and Rosie sitting at the table.

"You two look horrible. Whats wrong?"

"Do we have to remind you what day it is?" Tanya looked at her.

"No, okay. What have I got to do today?"

"Donna calm down. You don't have to do anything. All you have to do is get dressed and go to the church." Rosie said.

"What? That's it. Oh what am I going to do until 1? That's what? 8 hours away?"

"You could go back to bed. Try and sleep." Rosie said.

"I've been trying to sleep for the past two hours and I can't."

"Just go to bed Donna okay? You need to sleep. Don't worry we wont let you over sleep." Tanya was feeling for Donna she knew she needed her rest.

"Okay." Donna did as she was told.

Donna went upstars and climbed in with Sam again. This time she finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Donna woke up with a start. She looked at the clock. 12:30 she quickly got up and ran straight to the bathroom, got dressed and fixed her hair. She flew down the stairs into the kitchen. There Sky, Sam, Bill, Harry, Tanya and Rosie stood there. They were all looking at her, as if waiting for something.

"What?"

"Nothing." They all said.

"Okay then do you uh... wanna go?"

Donna started to walk. Sam quickly joined her side and held her hand. She squeezed it tight. Out of all the days this week. This was the day that Donna had been dreading. She knew she was going to breakdown. She knew it. It was only natural, she guessed. Donna was very nervous. Sam could feel her hand trembling in his. He held it tighter. Nobody said anything. Everyone just looked into space. When they got to the church, everyone sat and waited. The preist stood and started talking.

"Welcome to friends and family of Sophie Sheridan. We have come today to celebrate the life of the loving, hardworking and friendly young woman."

The rest of the words were a blurr to Donna she couldn't concentrate. She kept looking at the white coffin in front of her. It should be me, she thought. Donna qucikly looked round as Sky went up to say a few words.

"Sophie you have been the light in my life. The person I loved and took care of. Also the person I left. I often wonder if I hadn't have left you, would you be here today." Donna shook her head. She didn't want Sky blaming himself he did nothing wrong. Sophie was happy for Sky when he went travelling. She wanted him to follow his dreams. Donna was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone get up and start walking outside. She quickly got up and pulled herself together. She kept trying to swollow the lump in her throat but she couldn't. She knew she was going to break. They walked outside and gathered around a small hole dug in the ground the coffin was now sitting outside it. Donna wasn't paying attention at all. She felt numb, she couldn't think or speak, she just stood there. She could only feel Sam's hand in hers and Tanya and Rosie's arms around her. They were all crying. She could hear Sky crying behind her. The pressure was getting to her. She was light headed. Everything was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Donna could feel herself falling and... blackout. 


	14. The Beginning of Happiness

A/N I am so grateful to everyone that reviewed. I hope you like this I know it's really short, but I really don't know what to do! Thanks for reading.

Slowly Donna opened her eyes. She saw Sam watching her.

"Donna! You're awake. Oh thank God!"

"Where am I? What happened? I can't remember anything."

"Your in our bedroom. Never worry about what happened. Everything's gonna be alright right now."

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine."

"Sam, everything's not fine. What's wrong I can see it in your eyes, your not telling me something."

"It's just, I was worried about you. I hate you being like this. You've got to promise me something Donna. I know your not gonna like it."

"What?"

"You've got to promise me... that you won't think about Sophie."

"Your kidding, right? I can't just erase everything from my mind. That's not fair, Sam. That's not fair." Donna sat up in the bed.

"I'm not asking you to erase her completely, I just want you to be well again and obviously this is taking it's toll so you have to stop thinking about her."

"I'm not gonna stop thinking about my only daughter, it doesn't matter what you say."

Donna was getting more upset and angry. Before she knew it the words came out of her mouth.

"Why should I have to forget the one of the greastest things in my life. You should think about her. She's your daughter too!"

Donna covered her mouth with her hand. She shouldn't have said that.

Donna stood up, she didn't care if she had a light head or not she walked to the door and left the room, she wanted to let Sam cool down. She knew he was very angry at her, she didn't want to talk about what she had just said when he was angry, but Donna knew she got angry at him too. But how anyone could expect her to forget Sophie she would never know. Or maybe she was the only one who thought that was a bad thing to do. Maybe she could forget about Sophie. Sam's words were becoming more clear to her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, he was just trying to make her well and take care of the baby. Donna's thoughts ran away with her and she was there for just under half an hour. She thought it would be wise to go and see Sam again, tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

She slowly walked back into the room and sat beside Sam who was now sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"Donna how could you not tell me?"

"I wanted to, really I did, I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"Well, I feel like the happiest sad person on the planet. I not gonna ask how you know, because I think that would take away the magic of it all."

Donna laughed at him.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Sam. I feel that way, too. You so happy to have her but so sad that she's gone. I know. I've been thinking aout what you said and-"

"You don't have to forget Sophie if you don't want to. I just wanted to make you happier and I knew that was what was dragging you down."

"But I want to forget her. I know that sounds bad, well I don't want to forget her completely but now her funeral is over we can try and get back to normal."

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that alright?"

Sam turned round to face Donna. He put a hand on her cheek and looked into those wonderful eyes. He picked up every emotion. He moved closer to her so their faces were milimetres apart. He kissed her, softly at first, but as they realized how much they had missed one another is turned into a desperate soul shattering moment. They broke apart, hearts beating fast, eyes still locked on each other, needing each other to feel complete. They both lay down, their bodies melting into one. Arms tightly round one another not caring about anything. They sayed like that for ages. Thinking about each other, trying to forget the painful past of the last few days. They tried to remember of the days they spent together being happy.

This was going to be the beginning of happiness...

A/N Should I stop this story? I know it's not very good..... ?? 


	15. Dynamo Surprize!

Donna got up and left Sam, he was sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to disturb him. By this time it was near sunset. Donna decided to go to the beach and watch the sun go down. She made her way along the paths and down the steps. There she met Tanya and Rosie.

"Donna!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really!" Donna said. She did feel a lot better, she felt as if a weight had been lifted and she could now just get on with her life. She could look forward to having a new baby in the house. The baby... she hadn't told them yet!

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"I was going to go to the beach and see the sunset... you wanna come?"

"Sure we do!" Tanya said.

Once they were down at the beach and sat down in a circle, they watched the sky. Tanya couldn't help herself and asked Donna a question that had been bubbling up inside her.

"Donna, is there something you want to tell us?"

Huh? How did she know... maybe Sam told them.

"Why?" Donna asked, just to make sure.

"It's alright, you can tell us." Rosie said.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, of course we know, we would just like to hear it from you!" Tanya said.

"Oh! Well, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted their hands immediately going to her stomach.

"Your kidding right?" Rosie said.

"I thought you knew?!" Donna said.

"We didn't mean that! We ment about you and Sam! How things were going! Apparently, very well." Tanya said.

Donna laughed.

"My word Donna. What are we going to do with you?" Rosie whispered.

"Why? What's wrong with this?" Donna looked at her friends confused.

"Well, you know your getting older... there's gonna be more... complications." Rosie said.

"I'm gonna say this once, so listen. I love Sam, so much, and we are going to have this baby. It's what we want and we are going to make sure that nothing happens to this child, okay. Don't worry. That's your problem Rosie, you worry about stuff like this too much!"

"Well, I just... don't want to see you get hurt again. That's all."

"I know Rosie, and that's why I love you."

They hugged each other.

"I hope your really happy Donna, you deserve to be. What's happened in these past few days, don't worry about it, everything is going to be back to normal in no time."

"I know, that's what I've planned."

"Hey, where did Tanya go?" Rosie said.

"Probably back to the bar. You know the she can't handle this mushy stuff." That was the only thing Donna didn't really like about Tanya. She couldn't really be emotional. Must be all that plastic surgery.

"Yeah, it's all sex, sex, sex with her"  
Donna laughed. Rosie laughed with her.

"What's so funny?" Sam walked up behind them and sat down.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Congrats, Sam. Your going to be a wonderful father, again..." Rosie was really proud of Sam.

"Thanks, I really can't wait."

"What do you say we all go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Donna said.

"Oh, sorry I can't, I'm having dinner with Bill."

"Ohhhh, dum dee dee dum, dumm dee dee dum" Donna hummed "Here comes the bride" and Rosie hit her on the arm.

"You never know Rose! He could be "The One" for you!" Donna thought about it. Bill was a really great guy. So sweet and understanding. The more she thought about it the more they suited each other.

"Well, what about Tanya?" Sam said.

"Oh she's at the bar" Donna said, "again."

"Well, what about Sky?"

"Is he still here? Oh, do you think he'd want to?"

"Would I want to what?" Sky walked up beside them

Donna turned around and hugged him. She was just so gald to see him out... she thought he would have hid away for the rest of the time he was here.

"We, were wondering if you would want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, okay."

"Okay, then. You go on up sure and we'll be there in a minute."

"See you then!"

"Oh my gosh, that boy is so brave. Braver than me." Donna said.

"Well, we better get going, good luck on your date Rosie." Sam winked at her.

"Yeah, Rose see ya later!"

Reveiws would be good!! :) Next chapter.... some Rosie/Bill love I should think!! 


End file.
